mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuma Kamachi
Kazuma Kamachi (鎌池和馬 Kamachi Kazuma) is a Japanese light novel writer and the original creator of the Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign light novel series. He is also well known as the author of the Toaru Majutsu no Index light novel series and its manga spinoffs Toaru Kagaku no Railgun and Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator. Background Kamachi's career as a writer began when he submitted a story entitled Schrödinger's City for the 9th Dengeki Game Novel Award.Toaru Majutsu no Index no Subete, page 126. He was unable to qualify past the third round of the competition, but his skills in writing took the attention of the editor-in-chief of Dengeki, paving the way for his debut work Kaite-minai ka? as a professional writer. Throughout his career, Kamachi is known for his tendency to hide his true identity to the public. He is rarely seen in media, and instead uses as avatar to represent himself. Aside from this, he is also known for being a prolific writer well-noted for his speed and ability to handle more than one project at the same time while maintaining a tight release schedule. List of Works Light novels *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' (2004, ongoing) (original creator) *Heavy Object (2009, ongoing) (original creator) *''Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index'' (2011, ongoing) (original creator) *''The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village'' (2012, ongoing) (original creator) *''A Simple Survey'' (2012) (original creator) *''A Simple Monitoring'' (2013) (original creator) *''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' (2014, upcoming) (original creator) Serialized novels *''The Marriage Circumstances of Waltraute-san'' (2012) (short story, original creator, published in Dengeki Bunko Magazine) Short publications *''Killer Princess and Deep End'' (Published in Dengeki h) *''Killer Device and Never End'' (Published in Dengeki hp Vol.37) Tribute collaboration projects *''Beyond the Mystery'' (2005) (Published in Dengeki hp Special 2005 spring) *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan Desu'' (2007) (light novel - Collaboration Volume, contributor) *''Prison of Ruin'' (Published in Grimoire, a bonus publication that came with the limited edition of Volume 2 of the Shakugan no Shana manga.) *''The Zashiki Warashi of Techno Village'' (Published in Dengeki Bunko Magazine Vol.22) *''A Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki-Warashi Deals With a Simple Killer Princess' Marriage Circumstances'' (2014, upcoming) Unpublished works *''Schrödinger's City'' (Submitted to the 9th Dengeki Game Novel Award) Manga *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' (2007, ongoing) (original creator, published in Dengeki Daioh) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' (2007, ongoing) (original creator, published in Shonen Gangan) *''Heavy Object'' (original creator, published in Dengeki Maoh) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index Movie'' (2013) (manga adaptation, original creator, published in Shonen Gangan) *''Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator'' (2013, ongoing) (original creator, published in Dengeki Daioh) *''Toaru Nichijou no Index-san'' (2014, ongoing) (manga and webcomic, original creator, published in Shonen Gangan) Anime *''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' (2008-2009) (anime series, original creator) *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' (2009-2010) (anime series, original creator) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index II'' (2010-2011) (anime series, original creator) *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OVA'' (2010) (OVA, original creator) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index Movie: The Miracle of Endymion'' (2013) (Theatrical film, original creator) *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S'' (2013) (anime series, original creator) Video games *''Toaru Majutsu no Index Portable'' (2011) (PSP game, original creator) *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Portable'' (2011) (PSP game, original creator) *''Kaku-san-sei Million Arthur'' (2011) (Android phone and iOS, scenario writer) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index Struggle Battle'' (2012) (Android phone and iOS, scenario writer) *''Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Ensemble'' (2013) (PSP game, original creator) *''Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Puzzdex'' (2014) (Android phone and iOS, original creator) External Links References Category:Staff Profiles